powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 23: Cologne and the Great Detective
Cologne and the Great Detective is the twenty-third episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It includes the beginning of this season's running plot by the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger to figure out the true identity of their 6th Ranger, Shurikenger, as he reappears as random civilians portrayed by various former Sentai Rangers. Synopsis The Hurricaneger try to figure out who Shurikenger is, made all the more complicated by an incompetent detective trying to help them out. Plot Oboro observes data in her computer but doesn't supply an answer on Shurikenger. Mugensai remembers calling for help on the cellphone but he doesn't know who he called really is. On the Centipede, Manmaruba is praying in front of an alter. Furabijou complains that Shurikenger speaks English. Satorakura gives the girls perfumes, which Sargain doesn't like and Tao Zanto says it's Kirakoron. Killer Korowne turns people into perfumes through the city. A man watches. The man puts his hat on and the monster is gone. Meanwhile, Furabijou and Wendinu are pleased thinking this was made from humans. Unfortunately, Satorakura tells them it isn't. This was made from space cockroaches. They drop the vials. The monster changes a dog, a cat and a pet fish into perfume. Oboro see this. The Hurricanger look for her and Kouta makes a dog noise on his face to track her. The man from before stops them. He gives them his business card, he's a detective. He pitifully asks them for money. They past him as he talks. He falls over onto a man hole. The monster arrives to some restaurant workers and patrons but they are the five ninja in disguise. The five transform and do a quick team introduction. The Magerappa are called and they fight. Sasuke, the detective freaks out at sight of this. The trio tries to get him to hide. Ikkou feels a pain in his chest but denies it. The foe beats Kabuto up. Sosuke wants to join in but falls in a manhole. Blue and Yellow goes toward him but are turned into perfume by Korowne. Sosuke then leaps out of the manhole. He kicks her down and fights the grunts off, surprising the others. He then pulls out a gun at Korowne. He says Bang! It was a lighter. He mocks her. She is mad and Kabuto shoots her. The four join together and she shoots at them. Sosuke tosses a small green ball at him. Before Red goes, Yousuke tells him he put a tracking device on her. Isshu grabs him on his shoulder and demands to know what he is. He spouts that he is a great detective. He runs off and they follow. They end up at a factory. He lepas and flips on the roof and signals for them to follow. Oboro sees them on her screen and wonders who the stranger is. Mugensai has a hunch. They leaps over a wall and Yousuke leans on one wall that opens. The foe greets them. she blasts at them and Yousuke kicks her down. His mixing of English and Japanese has the ninjas think. Sosuke busts out with a green ball. As he cries out, "Tenku Shinobi Change!" Shurikenger introduces himself and shocks everyone watching. She blasts at him and he zaps her. The Goraijer change and Yousuke goes in the secret room and looks through the perfumes. He finally finds his friends. She zaps the room. The place shakes and then explodes, sending the others flying. Red comes out running with the perfumes. He blasts at her and opens the vials, returning the victims. The foe laughs as she has Blue and Yellow and burns them below, making them bubble. The four drop their weapons. The bottles burst, releasing their friends. The foe burns them with fire. Shurikenger gets mad and goes to Fire Mode. He takes out a baseball and does a special attack towards her, knocking her out of the building. He follows and slashes her. She blasts at him and he is unharmed, as he spun his bat weapon. He bats a gross of balls towards her. They disappear and reappear above her and this finishes her off. The others arrive. Satorakura cries to Wendinu and she pats him gently and makes the monster grow with his mask. Shurikenger calls for his mecha and jumps in and shoots her. He transforms it into a robot and fights her. The Hurricanger watch from below and run off to get their machines. The Goraijer want to join in too but Kabuto is way too weak. Senpuujin Harrier arrives to kick the villainess out of the way. They do they spin/ramp attack and Shurikenger calls for his bee. She is destroyed. Ikkou gasps for breath and his brother helps him up. They leave as they see the trio try to catch up with Yousuke. Out of a manhole, comes out the real Yousuke. He changes back into Shurikenger, shocking the three. Shurikenger leaves and Yousuke wonders who he was. He falls back into the hole. Mugensai may have an idea of the guy's true identity but it leaves him in horror. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Woman: , Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 26, . *'Viewership': 8.6% *This episode starts the trend of Shurikenger taking identities of characters played by past male Rangers, the majority who were Red. Here, his disguise was portrayed by Hayato Oshiba, who played Kenta Date/Mega Red in Denji Sentai Megaranger. The outfit he wears, a black suit with a red shirt, also mirrors the outfit Kenta usually wore in Megaranger: a red hoodie underneath the jacket of his school uniform. *The scene where Killer Korowne encountered the disguised Hurricangers was shown in the Ninja Storm episode "Scent of a Ranger". DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 6 features episodes 21-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series wasreleased in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita